


Part

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 16 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

It wasn’t very often that Kurt woke up before Blaine, but whenever he managed to do that, he liked spending the time watching his sleeping husband. He was aware that some people might think it was creepy, but he didn’t care and he knew Blaine was totally fine with it as well – Kurt caught him staring at him while he was asleep countless times.

Propping himself on his elbow, Kurt smiled softly as his eyes swept over Blaine’s body. He wasn’t sure which part of him was his favorite, it changed every day, depending on the mood and circumstances. First, there was Blaine’s hair. Black curls whenever Blaine didn’t tame them with gel which started happening a bit more often lately and Kurt was a big fan of said development. He loved running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, scratching Blaine’s scalp after he had a bad day or tugging it while Blaine was blowing him, and he knew Blaine loved the feeling as well.

Then, there were his eyes. Beautiful, big eyes, their color so amazing and hard to describe, a mixture of hazel and honey. Kurt loved those eyes, whether they were shining with happiness or they were dark with lust, Kurt loved every version of them and he could stare into them for hours. Along with Blaine’s eyes came his eyelashes and Kurt often found himself admiring them while Blaine slept.

Next, there was Blaine ass. There were no words that could describe how much Kurt loved it and he made sure to worship it as often as he could. It looked amazing no matter what, no matter what Blaine was wearing or when he was wearing nothing at all. It didn’t help that Blaine seemed to know exactly how Kurt loved it, so there were moments when he would slowly bend down to pick something up, making Kurt’s thoughts come to a screeching halt and Kurt was pretty much useless after that.

Kurt also loved Blaine’s arms, especially when he was wearing those tight fitted polos that hugged his biceps so well, that sight also made Kurt’s brain short circuit from time to time.

But, the truth was, all of that could go away and Kurt would still love Blaine the same. Because no matter how many times he studied his husband, he always came to the same conclusion – his favorite part of Blaine wasn’t related to his looks, not at all. It was his personality and character that made Kurt love him more than anything and he wouldn’t trade those traits for anything else.

And if his husbands was gorgeous and the most beautiful man in the world? Well, that was just a nice and a very well appreciated bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154561885229/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
